<Prior Art 1>
A product search function is provided in an Internet auction management service (e.g., cf. Non Patent Literature 1).
For example, if a desired product is decided, a user can conduct a search using a product name or the like as a keyword (cf. “Search” in the same literature). Furthermore, the user can add another keyword or select a product category to narrow down desired products (cf. “Narrow” in the same literature).
<Prior Art 2>
A function to ask a question to a seller about a specific product is provided in an Internet auction management service (e.g., cf. Non Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
For example, a user considering making a bid for a specific product is allowed to ask a question to a seller through a question entry page for the product (cf. “Ask a question to the seller” in Non Patent Literature 1). When the seller gives an answer to the question, the question and answer are published on a product page (cf. “What will happen with your question about the product” in Non Patent Literature 2).
FIG. 14 shows a display example of the question entry page.
A user considering making a bid for a specific product is allowed not only to ask a question, but also to make a demand (request) about a product to a seller through the entry page for the product. In this manner, a user desiring to purchase a product from an online shop using the Internet such as Internet auction and electronic mall makes an inquiry to a seller by entering a text such as a question, a demand, or a desire about a specific product.